Rocko's Modern Love
by Peachy-Author
Summary: While helping Filburt out on a shopping trip, Rocko meets a new friend named Kate. However, they won't stay just friends for long. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Meeting Kate

(A/N: Here it is! My first "Rocko's Modern Life" fic and it's also the appearance of my OC, Kate (her bio is on my profile)! Special thanks to **MWolfL** for helping me make this fic possible. I don't own "Rocko's Modern Life", but I do own Kate. Okay, here we go!)

It was a nice day in O-Town, but I'm just going to get us over to Rocko's house, where Rocko is doing some work around the house. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Rocko asked himself as he went to answer the door. When he opened the door, he found Filburt standing there.

"Hey, Rocko. I'm going to get Paula a new dress as my present to her for our anniversary tomorrow. But I need help finding a good dress. Can you help me?" Filburt asked. Rocko was too shy about going to a dress shop, but he wanted to help Filburt, so he said, "Okay. Let's go!"

They found a dress shop somewhere in town and they started looking for a suitable dress.

"Oh, fishsticks. This is going to be harder than I thought it'd be." Filburt sighed.

"Maybe we should ask someone who works here for help." Rocko suggested.

"You rang?" asked a voice from behind them. Startled, Rocko and Filburt turned around. There stood a female wallaby (she's similar in appearance to the girl Rocko liked in "I See London, I See France") in a cyan dress with matching shoes, and she was wearing a name tag that said 'Kate'. Apparently, she worked here.

"Uhh, we were looking for a... dress." Rocko said, still uncomfortable about being in a dress shop.

"The dress is an anniversary present for my wife." Filburt explained.

"Oh. I'll help you find one." said the female wallaby.

"Thanks... 'Kate'." Rocko said, seeing her name tag.

"No prob. Come on." Kate said. And so they were looking for a dress. While they were looking, they talked to each other to avoid awkward silence. However, Filburt was still hunting for the perfect dress for his wife, but Rocko and Kate seemed to enjoy talking to each other. Kate enjoyed talking to Rocko, and she really liked him.

Eventually, they found a lot of pretty dresses in one area, but Filburt didn't know which dress was perfect for his wife. He picked one out and asked Rocko to help him compare the other dresses to it, and so Rocko complied.

"Wow, Rocko is such a nice friend. There aren't many guys who would help a friend in a dress shop." Kate said to herself. She was starting to like Rocko a little more.

A few minutes later, Filburt decided which dress was the right one (A/N: Use your imagination to decide how pretty it was), so he was going to pay for it.

"Okay, follow me, and I'll go ring it up for ya." Kate said. On the way to the cash register, Rocko gathered enough courage to give Kate his phone number (Kate added his number to her cell phone's contact list).

After Filburt paid for the dress, Kate looked over to Rocko and said, "I'll call ya tonight."

"Okay..." Rocko said, love hearts emanating from him.

"Oh boy, let's go." said Filburt, dragging Rocko outside.

So Chapter 1 is finished. I know it's not much, but we'll see more as the story progresses. Please stay tuned for Chapter 2, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	2. Hanging Out

(A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 2! Let's get going!)

That evening, when Kate returned to her apartment, she was thinking about calling Rocko, like she said she would, but she was really nervous. Sure, she had been able to talk to him in person, but still... She was so nervous, she waited a week before calling him. Even then, she was still nervous.

At Rocko's house, the phone rang. Rocko hurried to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Rocko, it's me, Kate." came the reply.

"Oh, hi, Kate." Rocko said.

"Please forgive me for not calling last week." Kate said.

"It's okay." Rocko told her.

"All right. So... I was hoping we could hang out sometime..." Kate said, sounding nervous.

"Maybe this weekend?" Rocko suggested.

"The weekend is good. Maybe Saturday afternoon?" Kate replied.

"Alright. But where?" Rocko asked.

"The malt shop?" Kate suggested. (A/N: My "Malt Shop Memories" CDs gave me the idea.)

"Okay." said Rocko.

"Alright. I'll see ya then." Kate said.

"You too." Rocko said. Then they hung up.

Rocko couldn't wait to see Kate again, and Saturday wasn't that far from now.

_Saturday_...

When Rocko awoke on Saturday morning, he was excited at the idea of seeing Kate again, but he was also nervous, because he didn't really hang out with girls all that much.

Meanwhile, Kate was just feeling nervous. It had been a while since she hung out, even longer since she hung out with a guy. But she needed to get out and have fun every now and again.

That afternoon, Rocko and Kate got to the malt shop at the exact same moment. They found a quiet place to sit and talk, but they weren't sure what to talk about.

"We could talk about our interests." Rocko said.

"That's a good idea." Kate replied. So they talked about their interests, and every now and again, they found something that they were both interested in, which was nice. And as they spoke to each other, they didn't feel so nervous. (A/N: During the conversation, Kate gave Rocko a piece of paper that had her home and cell phone numbers on it. Now he has a way to contact her!) Later, the two went home, feeling satisfied.

Wow! They're getting along pretty well. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	3. More Than Friends?

(A/N: Here's Chapter 3. Now let's find out what'll happen!)

It had been a month since Rocko and Kate started hanging out. They were close friends, and they really seemed to like each other. Life was sweet.

One day, Rocko was at home, watching T.V., and Kate was there, too. They were sitting on the couch, just content to have some time together. Just then, the doorbell rang. Rocko got up and opened the door, and Heffer was there.

"Hi, Rocko." said Heffer.

"Hi, Heff. Come in." Rocko said. So Heffer entered the house. When he saw Kate, he turned to Rocko and said, "Who is the girl?"

"Hang on a second." said Rocko. He looked over at Kate, and she got up and walked over to Rocko and Heffer. Rocko introduced Kate and Heffer to each other.

Now Rocko, Kate, and Heffer were all talking about random stuff. Then Kate's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kate said as she answered the cell phone. After the person on the other end replied, Kate said, "Hold on." Kate turned to Rocko and said, "My mom's on the phone. I'll take the call outside."

"Okay." Rocko said as Kate walked outside.

"You must really like Kate, huh?" Heffer asked Rocko.

"Yeah..." said Rocko.

"I think you like her as more than a friend." Heffer said.

"What?" Rocko asked, wondering if he heard correctly.

"Do you like her as more than a friend?" Heffer repeated.

"Why do you ask?" Rocko asked, blushing. He did like Kate as more than a friend, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"I think you _do_." Heffer said.

"Heff, Kate's a friend, and nothing more." Rocko said, wishing Heffer would drop the subject.

"Are you _sure_?" Heffer asked.

"Heffer..." Rocko said in a warning tone.

"Okay, I won't ask if she's your girlfriend." Heffer replied.

"What?" Kate asked as she came back inside the house.

"Oh no..." Rocko groaned. All he could think was, "_Way to go_, _Heff_. _You just had to keep at it_, _didn_'_t ya_?"

"Rocko, there's something I should tell you." Kate said. Sensing that they needed to be alone, Heffer went outside.

"Kate, Heff only jumped to that conclusion. I told him that me and you are just friends, and _only_ friends." Rocko explained, worried about Kate's reaction.

"I understand, Rocko." Kate said. At this, Rocko heaved a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I'm not ready for a new boyfriend." Kate added.

"'New' boyfriend? You've been in a relationship before?" Rocko asked.

"I've been in several relationships, and the guys were total jerks." Kate said, looking sad.

"Sorry to hear that, Kate..." Rocko said.

"It wasn't your fault." Kate told him.

"I know." Rocko said. Then he asked, "We're still friends, right?"

"Of course we are." Kate said.

Rocko heaved another sigh of relief. He was still Kate's friend, and he was going to be an understanding friend that she could count on.

Whoa! That was a close one for Rocko. If Rocko proves to Kate that she can rely on him, maybe Kate will give love another chance... Stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	4. Kate Meets The Bigheads

(A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 4. Let's begin!)

It was a quiet evening in O-Town. At Rocko's house, Rocko and Kate were in the front yard, watching the sunset. They didn't really have much to say to each other, but since they were content to spend time together, everything was okay.

Suddenly, a loud voice yelled, "ROCKO! GET YOUR DOG OUT OF MY YARD!" That startled Rocko and Kate.

"Who was that?" Kate asked.

"That was Mr. Bighead." Rocko replied. He went to go get Spunky, and Mr. Bighead was yelling at Rocko for Spunky being in his yard. Rocko was clearly unhappy that Mr. Bighead was yelling at him while Kate was around, and knowing that she was hearing this wasn't good.

Yes, Kate was hearing this, and she didn't like it one bit. She wondered why Rocko didn't stand up to Mr. Bighead.

"_Why doesn_'_t he stand up to that guy_?" Kate wondered. She figured that Rocko wasn't standing up to him because she was around. Well, she wasn't about to let Mr. Bighead yell at him like that!

"_I_'_ll do something about this_!" Kate decided. She got up and went over there to give Mr. Bighead a piece of her mind.

"Hey, you! Leave him alone!" Kate yelled, startling Mr. Bighead and Rocko.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Rocko asked Kate in a whisper, looking really nervous.

"I won't let him yell at you." Kate whispered back.

"Hey, you stay out of this." Mr. Bighead told Kate.

"If you leave Rocko alone, then maybe I will." Kate replied.

"You can't make me leave him alone." Mr. Bighead said.

"Oh yeah? Says you and what army?" Kate asked.

"_This_ army!" Mr. Bighead declared, holding up his fists. Suddenly, Mrs. Bighead came outside, and she yelled, "Ed, I heard you yelling at Rocko and his friend!"

"But... his friend was..." Mr. Bighead began.

"She was standing up for Rocko, and she was right to do that. Now go inside and think about what you've done." Mrs. Bighead said.

"But..." Mr. Bighead started.

"Inside!" Mrs. Bighead yelled. Mr. Bighead groaned and went inside the house to sulk.

"Thanks for stopping him. He was getting annoying." Kate said.

"No problem. So, who are you?" Mrs. Bighead asked Kate.

"I'm Kate." Kate said.

"She's my friend." Rocko said.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." Mrs. Bighead said.

"The pleasure's all mine." Kate said.

After a few minutes, Rocko, Kate, and Spunky went back to Rocko's front yard to watch the sunset again.

"Kate, standing up to Mr. Bighead took guts How were you able to do it?" Rocko asked Kate.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let him yell at you like that?" Kate asked.

"You have a point. Thanks, Kate." Rocko said, feeling lucky to have Kate in his life.

Whoo, Mr. Bighead was MEAN, but Kate wouldn't let him yell at Rocko. Stay tuned, and please review!


	5. In Love

(A/N: Now we're at Chapter 5! Let's see what Rocko and Kate go through in this chapter!)

Several weeks have gone by, and Kate still isn't ready for love again. Rocko figured that her previous boyfriends must've been pretty bad, even though Kate hardly talked about them. But he figured that she really didn't want to talk about them, so he didn't ask.

One night, Rocko and Kate were at Kate's apartment, where they'd been watching a movie. Anyway, the movie was long and not very interesting, so they were asleep on the couch. Right now, Kate was having a rather unpleasant dream.

**(In Kate's dream...)**

Kate was surrounded by her previous boyfriends. They were all unhappy with her for breaking up with them.

"Why did you break up with me?" they were asking her.

"You each know why I broke up with you. So don't ask!" Kate told them.

"Well, you weren't specific enough." they told her.

"I was as specific as specific could be!" Kate said.

"That's what _you_ think! Now you're gonna get it from each of us!" her most recent boyfriend said.

"No! Don't you dare! Stay away from me!" Kate yelled, getting scared.

"Too late!" another boyfriend said. Before they could get her, Kate screamed.

**(End of dream...)**

Rocko awoke with a start when he heard Kate screaming.

"No! No! Go away!" Kate screamed, thrashing about in her sleep, still dreaming.

"Kate! Wake up!" Rocko cried, grabbing Kate by her shoulders and shaking her. Kate woke up right away! Seconds later, she realized that she had been dreaming, as she was in her apartment, and Rocko was there with her.

"Oh, it was only a dream. Thank goodness it was just a dream!" Kate exclaimed.

"Kate, what happened?" Rocko asked, genuinely concerned.

"It was awful! My previous boyfriends were there, and they were going to get me for breaking up with them!" Kate said, her voice shaking as she spoke.

"Kate, what were they like? If it upsets you, you don't have to tell me about them, so-" Rocko started, but Kate interrupted, telling him, "After that nightmare I had, I should tell you what they were like."

"Okay. Whatever you say." Rocko shrugged.

Kate took a deep breath before saying, "Well, they were lousy, dirty, rotten, cheating, good-for-nothing lowlifes! I don't know what I saw in them! But that dream... It was horrible!" As she remembered the dream, Kate started to cry.

Rocko was obviously disgusted that her boyfriends were that way. Still, he was too concerned about Kate to worry about the behavior of her previous boyfriends. Rocko wrapped his arms around Kate, and he pulled her close, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Kate. You just had a bad dream. Bad dreams can't hurt you." Rocko said.

"It was so real!" Kate wept.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you. I won't let them get close to you. And if I were your boyfriend, I'd be honest, faithful, understanding, caring, loving, patient, and I wouldn't be _anything_ like your previous boyfriends." Rocko said.

"What?" Kate asked, lifting her head and looking at him, though her vision was still blurred by tears.

"Uhh... I'm here for you, Kate. Everything will be okay." Rocko quickly said, but he was blushing, realizing that what he said was a hint that he liked her as more than a friend.

Kate thought about what Rocko said (when he said he would be unlike her past boyfriends), and she realized that he was different from her previous boyfriends. And Rocko was more likable than those guys...

"Rocko..." Kate said.

"Yes, Kate?" Rocko asked.

"I suppose I could give romance another try." Kate replied.

"That's nice." Rocko said.

"With you, of course." Kate added.

"What?" Rocko asked, wondering if Kate said what he thought she said.

"I'll give romance another try, with you." Kate told him.

"_Really_?" Rocko squeaked out, surprised.

"Yes, Rocko. I love you." Kate told him.

"I love you, too, Kate." Rocko replied. They looked each other in the eyes, and then the space between them vanished. They were kissing. After a few blissful moments, they pulled apart.

"Kate, I meant it when I said I wouldn't be like your past boyfriends." Rocko told her.

"I know. I can tell that you're better than they could ever hope to be." Kate replied.

The two shared another kiss before they realized how late it was.

"Did you want me to stay in case you have another nightmare?" Rocko asked.

"I'll be fine. See ya." Kate said.

"See ya." said Rocko, and with that, he left Kate's apartment, made his way to his car, and drove home, hardly able to believe what had happened.

Wow! Rocko and Kate are boyfriend and girlfriend now! That's amazing! Stay tuned, and please review, but DON'T flame me!


	6. Meeting Kate's Parents

(A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 6.)

Rocko and Kate have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a month, and they really do love each other. They've never been happier. One day, Kate decided that it was high time her parents met Rocko. When she mentioned this to Rocko, he couldn't help feeling nervous. (They're at Rocko's house right now.)

"But... what if they don't like me?" Rocko asked Kate nervously.

"Look, I told Mom and Dad that you're the complete opposite of my past boyfriends, and they like that. You've got nothing to worry about." Kate said.

"Are you _sure_?" Rocko asked.

"Yes, Rocko, I'm sure." Kate said.

"Oh, all right. So when do I get to meet them?" Rocko asked.

"How about Saturday?" Kate suggested.

"That's tomorrow." Rocko said.

"Is it alright?" Kate asked.

"Saturday is fine." Rocko replied.

"All right. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, and then we'll go to their place." Kate said.

"See ya then." Rocko said. After a quick kiss, Kate drove home.

_Saturday afternoon..._

Rocko was feeling incredibly nervous. He didn't know what Kate's parents would think of him. Sure, Kate said that her parents liked that he was the opposite of her previous boyfriends, but he wasn't so sure about that. Well, he'd find out real soon.

Just then, he heard a car horn honk outside. A look out the window let him know that Kate was here. Rocko went outside, and got in the front passenger seat of Kate's car.

"Ready?" Kate asked.

"I guess." Rocko sighed.

"It's gonna be alright." Kate said, putting a Beatles CD into the car's CD player. As soon as the music started, Rocko and Kate were singing along, and Rocko forgot how nervous he was.

Minutes later, Kate saw her parents' house, and she said, "Well, here we are." Rocko instantly became nervous again. Kate held Rocko's hand as they walked up to the front door. When they got there, Kate rang the doorbell.

"Who's there?" asked a voice on the other side of the door.

"It's me, Kate." Kate said.

The door opened, and her parents stood there. They were happy to see Kate, and Kate introduced them to Rocko.

"So you're Kate's new boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." Kate's mom said. Rocko just smiled nervously.

"Well, come on in." Kate's dad said. Kate led Rocko inside. At first, Rocko was too nervous to say anything, but Kate helped him relax, and then he wasn't nervous anymore. Kate's parents could sense that Kate really did love Rocko, and that Rocko loved her back.

"He really does love her, doesn't he?" Kate's mom asked her husband.

"It's nice to see that he's nothing like Katie's previous boyfriends." Kate's dad said. (A/N: Kate's dad always calls Kate 'Katie'.)

Later, Kate's dad was talking to Rocko, and he told Rocko, "It's been a long time since I've seen Katie as happy as she is now. Thank you for helping her love again."

"Kate's really special to me, and I love her with all my heart. And I promise that I'll never do anything to upset her." Rocko said.

"You're a good person, Rocko. I'm glad Katie found love with you." Kate's dad said.

An hour later, Rocko and Kate left. Kate's parents liked Rocko.

"If those 2 decide to get married, they've already got my blessing." said Kate's mother.

"And Rocko is like the son I never had." Kate's dad said.

Wow! Kate's parents really like Rocko! Stay tuned for Chapter 7, and please review. No flames, please.


	7. Will You?

(A/N: Let's see where Chapter 7 takes us. This should be a good chapter.)

Rocko and Kate were boyfriend and girlfriend for 3 months now, and with each passing day, they fell more in love with each other. Those crazy kids were so in love, one would expect them to be married by now. Anyway, Rocko was thinking about marriage, but he wasn't ready yet. He didn't even know if Kate was ready for marriage, so he was going to wait.

One night, after a nice date, Rocko finally realized that he was ready for marriage.

"I'm ready for it." Rocko told himself. When he fell asleep, he dreamed about spending the rest of his life with Kate.

The next day, Rocko went out and bought the ring. The ring was just a silver band, set with a pearl.

"I hope Kate likes it." Rocko said to himself as he paid for the ring.

Even though Rocko was ready for marriage, he was nervous about proposing. Still, it would be a few days before they could spend some more time together, and so Rocko decided to use those days to work up the courage to propose.

Then came the day when he and Kate were able to spend time together. Actually, it was evening, and the sun was about to set. Rocko and Kate were outside, watching the sunset together, holding each other close.

"(sigh) How romantic..." Kate sighed, leaning against Rocko's shoulder.

"What is?" Rocko asked. He had been trying to figure out how to pop the question, and Kate interrupted his train of thought.

"Just being here with you, watching the sunset." Kate replied, snuggling even closer.

"Yeah, this is romantic." Rocko agreed. Suddenly, he remembered that he was going to ask her the question, and his courage was slipping away.

"_Now_ _or_ _never_." Rocko thought.

"Kate, you know that I love you, right?" Rocko nervously asked.

"Of course I do. I love you, too." Kate replied as she kissed him on the nose.

"Well... uhh... oh dear..." Rocko said, his courage still disappearing.

"Is something wrong?" Kate asked. Before his courage disappeared completely, Rocko pulled out the ring box, showed Kate the ring, and quickly said, "I love you, Kate. Will you marry me?"

Kate gasped. She was speechless!

Rocko, meanwhile, was sweating bullets, wondering what Kate would say. He was a nervous wreck.

CLIFFHANGER! We'll find out what Kate's response will be in the next chapter! So stay tuned and please review!


	8. Accepting & Planning

(A/N: Sorry to have kept you in suspense. Let's see what Kate's response is!)

For a while, Kate wasn't able to say anything. She was stunned to silence. But then...

"I DO!" Kate exclaimed, giving Rocko the biggest hug she'd ever given anyone. Rocko heaved a sigh of relief and slipped the ring on Kate's finger.

"Do you like it?" Rocko asked.

"It's perfect, Rocko! I love it as much as I love you!" Kate replied, pulling him into a kiss. Rocko happily returned the kiss.

"Hey! Keep it down over there!" yelled a familiar voice from next door. Rocko and Kate pulled apart to see Mr. Bighead in his front yard.

"ED! Leave the neighbors alone!" Mrs. Bighead yelled. Mr. Bighead muttered something to himself, but at least he wasn't yelling at Rocko and Kate.

"Well, I guess we should start planning the wedding, right?" Kate asked.

"Exactly. But where are we going to begin?" Rocko asked.

"We should decide who we're inviting to the wedding." Kate said.

"That'll be easy." Rocko said. So they went inside and started making the guest list. Once that was done, they had to work on the invitations.

"Oh, this is going to be an undertaking." Kate said.

"Not so!" came a mysterious voice from nowhere.

"Who was that?" Rocko asked, grabbing onto Kate out of fear.

"It was me!" said the same voice. And then Peachy-Author appeared.

"Hey, it's Peachy-Author!" Kate said.

"Who's Peachy-Author?" Rocko asked.

"I'm the author of this story." I said.

"So, you said that working on the invitations won't be an undertaking. How so?" Kate asked.

"Like this!" I replied. I snapped my fingers, and the right amount of invitations appeared right before the young couple.

"How did you do that?" Rocko asked me.

"It's my little secret." I told him. (A/N: Don't ask.)

"Well, we can send out the invitations tomorrow." Kate said.

"Right." said Rocko. Then he asked Kate, "When are we getting married?"

"In early summer?" Kate suggested.

"During June?" Rocko asked.

"Yeah." Kate said.

"Sounds good." Rocko said.

"Well, June isn't that far away. But you guys will be ready before then, right?" I asked.

"Right!" said Rocko and Kate, and then they shared a kiss.

Won't be long before the wedding! Stay tuned, and please review!


	9. Still Planning

(A/N: So here's Chapter 9! Let's see what those lovebirds are up to!)

Rocko and Kate were planning their wedding. So far, they'd planned on where they were going to spend their honeymoon, the wedding date, and several other things. Today, they're at Rocko's house, and Heffer and Filburt are present. Rocko just told Heffer and Filburt that he and Kate are now engaged, and that they'll be married in June.

"So she _is_ your girlfriend!" Heffer said.

"Until June. Then she's my wife." Rocko said.

"That's right. So have you picked the best man yet?" Filburt asked.

"Well, that's pretty much why I called you guys over here." Rocko said.

"I wanna be best man!" Heffer said.

"So do I!" said Filburt.

"Relax, boys! Rocko said that whoever isn't best man can be a groomsman!" Kate told them.

"What does a groomsman do?" asked Heffer.

"He stands next to the groom and best man." Rocko said.

"Anyone can do that." Filburt said.

"So you wanna be the groomsman?" Heffer asked him.

"I didn't say that." Filburt replied.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Rocko facepalmed.

However, Heffer and Filburt talked it over, and in a few short minutes, Filburt decided to be the groomsman, so Heffer was the best man.

"Now that that's taken care of, what else should we do?" Rocko asked.

"We'll have to shop for wedding clothes someday." Kate said.

"All right, we'll worry about that later. How about the cake?" Rocko suggested.

"Ooh! What flavor is it gonna be?" Heffer asked.

"Red velvet." Kate and Rocko answered together.

"Is red velvet good?" Filburt asked.

"You bet!" Kate smiled.

"So what else needs to be taken care of?" Heffer asked.

"Are we done planning?" Rocko asked.

"Let's see..." said Kate, looking at the list of things that needed to be taken care of. Everything was checked off. Seeing this, Kate said, "We're all done planning!"

"We are?" Rocko asked.

"You are?" Heffer and Filburt asked.

"Read it and weep." Kate said, handing the list to Rocko. About 15 seconds later, Rocko said, "She's right."

"So what do we do now?" asked Heffer.

"Anyone wanna play Nintendo 64?" Kate asked, holding up a N64 controller.

"Okay!" Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt said in unison. So they played games on the Nintendo 64.

But the best is yet to come! The following chapter is the wedding! Stay tuned, and please review!


	10. The Wedding

(A/N: Well, here it is! Rocko and Kate's wedding! I'm going to start it now, knowing how eager you are to find out how it's gonna go!)

It was a pleasant summer morning in O-Town. The weather wasn't too hot, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was a perfect day for a wedding. Yes, today is Rocko and Kate's wedding day. Let's see what they're up to on this fine morning.

At Rocko's house, Rocko just woke up.

"What day is it?" Rocko asked himself. A look at the calendar answered his question. Today's date had a heart drawn around it, and in that heart were the words 'Wedding Day'.

"Oh yeah, today's the day I marry Kate, the woman I love." Rocko said, smiling at the thought of Kate. Then he realized what he just said, and he yelled, "I'M GETTING MARRIED! I HAVE TO GET READY!"

Rocko immediately leaped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to shower. After his shower, he went downstairs to have breakfast (a light breakfast, due to nervousness). When he finished breakfast, he ran back upstairs to change into his sharp, black tuxedo. He looked at his reflection, and boy, did he look nice.

"Well, I'm ready, but the wedding is still hours away. I'll just watch some T.V. until it's time to go." Rocko said. So he turned on the T.V. and surfed through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch.

Over at Kate's apartment, Kate was up and about, getting ready for her wedding. So far, she had showered, eaten breakfast, and she was wearing her wedding dress. With nothing else to do, Kate decided to listen to music on the computer to calm her nerves a bit.

Several hours later, there was was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Kate wondered aloud as she opened the door. Her parents were standing there.

"Looks like you're all ready for today." Kate's mom said.

"My little girl is all grown up." Kate's dad said, looking at his daughter with pride.

"Well, I'm ready to go when you guys are." Kate said to her parents. She followed them out to their car, and they drove to the chapel.

Meanwhile, Rocko was on his way to the chapel with his mom, dad, and younger sister. He was nervous, but his family did their best to calm him down. When they got to the chapel, Rocko didn't have to wait long for Heffer to show up, and then Filburt, Paula, and their kids arrived. Filburt and Heffer followed Rocko to the altar, and they stood there, watching as the guests arrived and sat down.

"Where's the minister?" Filburt asked Rocko. Just then, I appeared at the altar.

"Wait, Peachy-Author is the minister?" Rocko asked.

"Yep! Didn't Kate tell you?" I asked.

"I don't remember..." Rocko said.

"So, how much longer do we have to wait?" Heffer asked.

"Not too long." I replied.

As if on cue, we heard the familiar intro of "Here Comes The Bride". Everyone saw Kate's father walking his daughter down the aisle.

"Oh my..." Rocko said, unable to take his eyes off of Kate.

"Are you okay, Rocko?" Heffer whispered.

"She's so beautiful..." Rocko sighed, love hearts emanating from him.

"He'll come around when Kate gets here." Filburt whispered to Heffer.

After a minute or so, Kate reached the altar, and her father gave her a kiss before he sat down next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Rocko and Kate in holy matrimony." I said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Heffer cheered.

"I'll ignore that." I said to myself. Then I looked at Kate and said, "Kate, do you take Rocko to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do..." Kate replied, tears of joy streaming down her face.

I then turned to Rocko and asked him, "Rocko, do you take Kate to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do..." Rocko said lovingly, giving his bride a sweet smile.

"If anyone here objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." I said.

The only sound heard was the sound of crickets chirping.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" I announced. Rocko swept Kate into his arms, and they shared true love's kiss. Everyone cheered for the couple, but a few people did get teary-eyed at the scene.

"And they'll live happily ever after!" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes as I watched the couple.

"Let's go to the reception." Rocko said. So we all went to where the reception would be held, and we had a great time.

By the time the first stars appeared in the night sky, the reception was over, and Rocko and Kate were going to leave for their honeymoon, and we all saw them off. Their happily ever after had just begun!

The End

What a wonderful way to end the story! Rocko and Kate are living happily ever after. Please review, but flames will NOT be accepted!


End file.
